Leiko Hyoudou
(full Kanji) ヒョウドウ レイコ (alternate reading, Katakana) |Romaji = Hyōdō Reiko (full Romaji) |Race = Human |Nicknames = Leiko-san (by Issei) Cousin-in-Law (by Ophis) |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Crimson-Red |Relatives = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Sachiko "Miki" Hyoudou (maternal aunt) Mitsuru "Gorou" Hyoudou (uncle-in-law) Little Sister (fusion of younger cousins) † Issei Hyoudou (adoptive younger cousin) Ophis (adoptive cousin-in-law) |Affiliations = Issei Hyoudou Hyoudou Family Earth |Status = Alive |Ranking = Mortal }} Leiko Hyoudou is the adoptive older cousin of Issei Hyoudou, as well as a major supporting character in the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, as well as the protagonist of the spin-off story Ise-itoko. 'Appearance' Leiko has a relatively normal and casual appearance. She is a attractive young woman in her mid-twenties with a good facial structure and a charming smile. Similar to her aunt and uncle, as well as Issei, she has brown hair. Her eyes are crimson-red, but in some cases Leiko puts on contacts to make them look forest-green. 'Personality' Leiko is a very caring and kind-hearted woman, albeit slightly selfish in her affectionate demeanor towards Issei. As pointed out by many, Leiko holds immense amounts of fondness for her adoptive cousin, sometimes even exceeding the line of 'familial love'. Due to this, Leiko has been more often than not been accused of harboring a 'cousin-complex' towards Issei, to which she vehemently denies. In contrast to Issei, where he is very naive or even socially-awkward on occasions, Leiko is a very out-spoken and social person. Also much unlike Issei, Leiko perfectly understands the quips and jokes some of Issei's companions make. In a non-canon sidestory, it is even hinted at Leiko having a somewhat perverted mind or at least fantasies that include perverted ideas. Despite her affectionate demeanor towards Issei, Leiko has shown that she can be stern and tough with him, as seen when she admonished him for not taking the initiative to better himself, and for not being able to grow out of his initial shy and introverted personality. Leiko's interactions with Issei has also proven to be a positive influence on the latter, with her very presence (as well as the rest of the Hyoudou Family) being one of the sole allusions to Issei's humanity. 'History' At a young age, Issei Hyoudou was an outcast of sorts in society and never really made any friends. By extension, he rarely even spoke to his parents in open terms. Taking sympathy on her awkward cousin, Leiko begins to 'pursue' him, urging him to be more communicative, while showering him with affection. This eventually leads to a very strong bond between the two to be formed, with Leiko essentially becoming one of the most important people in Issei's life. Respectively, Leiko's well-being may be the very thing that imbues Issei with the will to fight, which is shown on numerous occasions with the most prominent examples being when Riser Phenex orders his Queen to 'murder' Leiko and when Amenominakanushi takes upon her image and voice. These instances led to Issei retaliating by overpowering the two offenders. And as the story progressed, the cousins' bond only grew stronger. 'Gallery' Leiko Hyoudou.jpg Cousin Leiko.jpg Older Cousin.jpg LH2.jpg L Hyoudou.jpg Leisure.jpg Eldest Cousin.jpg Comforting_Cousin.jpg|'"Ise-itoko..."' Cousin_of_the_Solar_God.jpg Amused_Cousin.jpg Emberassed Leiko.png Brother and Adoptive Cousin of the Solar God.gif|Brother and Adoptive Cousin of the Solar God 3dfaaf60ef809d4751baa3ddd0e27167.jpg|Sports player 07be28529933e24b9aa128c57c0ab44d.gif|"You're late, Ise-itoko." Flustered_Cousin.jpg Tired_Cousin.png Confused_Cousin.jpg Bikini_outfit.png 70108801_p0_master1200.jpg 70439569_p0_master1200.jpg 69429955_p0_master1200.jpg 'Trivia' *Leiko's appearance is based on that of Sakuya Shirase from THE iDOLM@STER: Shiny Colors, Chifuyu Orimura from Infinite Stratos, and Sae Chabashira from Classroom of the Elite. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Antydeth Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Human Category:Zeibia